A Simple Kiss
by Charlmeister
Summary: After returning from another Trost expedition, Levi finds Eren asleep in his room. He wakes but Levi convinces him to stay, unwilling to let this chance slip by. The intimacy is subtle, therefore rated T. One shot. Inspired by fanart.


**(A/N: Hello. This is my first SnK - Levi x Eren - fanfiction.**** I mixed up and rearranged a few of the facts (from the OVA and actual series) to have this scenario work in a way I think flows. I rated it T because it is not smut-heavy. I hope you enjoy this one-shot and please leave your thoughts.)**

**O.o.O.o**

Excerpt #1:

The 49th expedition on Trost ended with thick tension between Levi and Hanji; and Auruo almost getting killed. The casualty count totaled to ten with two fatalities, three severely injured from losing a couple limbs and the rest sustained minor injuries. It almost ended as another waste but a journal had been retrieved by Levi, which he handed over to Hanji for investigation after saving Auruo from the titan that almost killed him.

It had belonged to Ilse, a female soldier who had served the Survey Corps in the 34th Trost expedition. Her head had been severed but her rotted corpse had been found in a hollow tree trunk. The discovery had roused speculations and had ultimately left everyone feeling solemn. A bitter taste still lingered in Levi's mouth, and the scent of her death still clung to the fibers of his clothes.

It was nightfall by the time they returned to their living quarters within Wall Sina. The air was particularly humid and above, the thick clouds – fringed by silver light – obscured the moon. Silence hovered among the soldiers as they walked their horses back to the stables and a veterinary officer took Levi's horse, relieving him of that small chore.

He rubbed the back of his neck and rotated his head, stretching the muscles that were cramped as he walked up to the barracks open door. He paused at the threshold, looking inside. The trainees had done a good job of cleaning. There was some use for them, after all. The hardwood floor had been scrubbed and polished, and there was a particular scent of pine that hung in the air.

As he walked up the stairs to his room, he pulled off his green, hooded cloak and shrugged out of his military jacket. Ascending each step strengthened the fatigue that coursed through his body and made it feel like sinking lead. Reaching the closed door to his room, he twisted the knob and pushed the door open; then paused when he saw the brat sprawled on his bed – fast asleep.

A nerve ticked in his jaw and he walked over to him, standing between the boy's legs.

"Oi." He called, irritation edging his voice and he jerked his knee sharply against Eren, who only stirred enough to turn his head in the next direction.

A crease appeared between Levi's furrowed brows and he shook his head as he turned away, then folded the jacket and cape and placed them on the chair beside his closet. He decided to leave him alone and take his bath. Maybe by the time he returned, the boy would already leave. Though he was annoyed at finding him in his bed, he wasn't particularly upset since he'd cleaned his room. And he wondered if he'd been the one to do such a thorough job of cleaning to feel so exhausted that he'd carelessly collapse on Rivaille's bed for a nap?

Levi discarded the thought with a sigh as he entered the shower stall. He scrubbed himself hard to rid himself of the scent of Ilse's corpse but realized that it lingered in his memory, rather than on his body – and no amount of rinsing could erase it unless he allowed himself to forget about it. He rested his head on the stone surface of the stall, letting the cold water run down his body. He wondered what her last moments had been like; the fear of facing a titan and if in those final moments, she cursed and regretted her decision of committing herself to the Survey Corps.

He closed his eyes, wishing that he could have been there in that moment to save her life. Hopefully, there would be something useful that Hanji discovered in her journal. Pushing away from the wall, he finished his shower and wrapped his towel around his lean waist, rivulets of water running off his tanned skin; dripping from the wet strands of his black hair.

Eren was still on his bed by the time he came back but he stirred when Levi closed the door and opened his eyes. Levi looked down at him then turned away, going to the small chest drawer to pull out a pair of boxers, pants and a thin white shirt that had long sleeves. Without trying to hide his nakedness, he dressed and heard Eren's short exclamation then his shuffle as he got up off the bed.

"T-taichou, I'm sorry sir I…" Eren trailed off, a sheepish look on his face as his eyes darted from the bed to the captain's aloof gaze in the mirror. He tried to find some reason that would properly explain how he'd fallen asleep in the older man's bed but there was none; and it caused his cheeks to flush a bright red.

"It's okay. You cleaned up nicely; I can overlook you soiling my sheets." He turned to face him and pulled back the sheet, turning out the lamplight on the stand by his bed.

"Get in."

"What?" Eren squinted down at Levi, whose expression didn't change at all.

"Get in."

"I…I couldn't sir, I'll go back down to my cell."

"Everyone has retired for the night, boy and I'm in no mood to escort you there."

"Sir-"

"Eren."

He fell silent and said nothing. His chest tightened at hearing his name on the captain's lips. He'd never called him by name before and Eren was unable to really describe how it made him feel. He must have been warming up to him.

"Yes, sir…"

He removed the tie from his head and untied the pinafore from his waist and set it on the floor. He gingerly climbed onto the bed and turned his back to Levi, curling into a fetal position to make himself smaller so he wouldn't infringe Levi's bed space.

Levi turned his head, looking at him with an arched brow. "You're comfortable that way"

"Yes sir."

"Don't be ridiculous." Grabbing the collar of his shirt, Levi pulled Eren closer to him and stretched his hand out beneath Eren's head that rested on his arm. His heart beat wildly against his chest, and though the night air was cool as it gusted in from the open windows, Eren's nervousness caused his palms to become clammy. He tightened his hands into fists against his chest, unable to sleep for awhile as he felt Levi's gaze on him but soon, he drifted off to sleep.

Levi looked down at him and frowned slightly. This wasn't like him at all, giving Eren an opportunity to sleep outside of his cell and in his bedroom at that. Some days ago, Erwin had joked that he'd developed a soft spot for Eren. He'd scoffed, saying that was ridiculous but in fact, he probably had. There was something interesting about him, maybe it was his rebellious and indignant flair or his passion to kill the titans that drew Levi to him. There wasn't anything particular different about him, more than that he seemed extremely reckless and ignorant when angered.

He closed his eyes then, forcing himself to sleep instead of watch Eren do what he needed to. He heard Eren's soft mumble and half-opened his left eye to see the young man roll over onto his side, giving his back to Levi and curling into himself again.

Sighing, this time he rolled over and leaned up on his hand, the other braced on the bed over Eren and he looked down at him. He wasn't sure if he was completely or only half asleep. Gently cupping Eren's chin, he turned his face up so he could look down at the boy's face. He was sleeping and Levi noticed the soft features of his face then; the small nose and thin lips that were slightly parted. He looked up to Eren's closed eyes then back to his lips.

He felt a strong urge to kiss those lips, to taste Eren and satisfy the odd desire. Ignoring it seemed best, he didn't want to frighten the young man and also there were his morals to consider. Levi had never been interested in a man but there had been a strange desire that had surfaced with the more interactions he had with Eren. He'd always denied the sexual factor of it but it was present.

Leaning in close, until his lips were just a hairsbreadth from Eren's, he closed his eyes and kissed him. His lips were soft and his mouth opened easily as Levi slipped his tongue inside to taste the recesses of Eren's mouth. The kiss was gentle but soon turned deep and Levi's fingers slowly tightened its hold on Eren's chin. A soft moan came from Eren and Levi, alerted by the sound to stop, opened his eyes to check if he was still sleeping. He didn't pull away, seeing that Eren's eyes were still closed and continued kissing him. He nipped at his bottom lip and kissed the corners of his mouth.

Kissing him didn't satiate Levi's desire but spurred him on; and going any further was cut short when Eren's eyes finally, slowly, opened. Levi pulled back from him and turned over onto his side, giving Eren his back as he stared at the wall.

Eren, woken by the kiss and confused, pressed his fingers to his lips and felt it tingling. He blinked in the darkness then looked down at Levi, who seemed to be sleeping. Was it a dream? He slowly rested back on the bed, feeling his cheeks go warm as he tried to work out whether the kiss had all just been a dream or an odd reality; while Levi glared at the wall.

**O.o.O.o**

Inspired by this picture: pinterest - pin/541628292659098478/


End file.
